goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Prerelease Train
Known Changes *The frame in the final train car had a special glass object with a target printed on it. *The floor plate did not appear until the supports were cut, due to a closed portal. Miscellaneous *It's possible that the Soviet camouflaged helicopter was intended to appear in this stage, a similar one is seen in the film during Trevelyan and Xenia's escape. *bmw discovered that the train may have originally had a second floor exit, in a room farther back from the one Bond escapes from in the final version. *The doors in the cargo cars were probably intended to be metal, rather than wood. These doors play a different sound effect than the ones found in the passenger cars. Setup File Leftovers Unused Pads 00 Basic Pads *0001: Janus Marine (in front of door in first cargo car) *000E: Janus Marine (behind crates in second cargo car) *0012: Janus Marine (behind crate in second cargo car) *0016: Janus Marine (in room in first passenger car) *0017: Janus Marine (in room in first passenger car) *0019: Janus Marine (in room in first passenger car) *001A: Janus Marine (in room in first passenger car) *001B: Janus Marine (in room in first passenger car) *001C: Janus Marine (in room in first passenger car) *0023: Janus Marine (in hall in second passenger car) *0025: Janus Marine (in room in second passenger car) *0027: Janus Marine (in room in second passenger car) *0029: Janus Marine (in hall in second passenger car) *002A: Janus Marine (in room in second passenger car) *002B: Janus Marine (in hall in second passenger car) *002E: Janus Marine (in hall in second passenger car) *0032: Janus Marine (in room in second passenger car) *0033: Janus Marine (in hall in second passenger car) *0044: Janus Marine (cargo room before Trevelyan) *0046: Janus Marine (cargo room before Trevelyan) *004D: Janus Marine (behind crates outside of train) *004E: Janus Marine (behind crates outside of train) *004F: Janus Marine (behind crates outside of train) 2710 Advanced Pads *2715: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label (in first cargo car) *271F: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label (in first cargo car) *2726: Dark Wooden Door (in first cargo car, back of train) *273F: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label (in second cargo car) *2740: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label (in second cargo car) *276F: Wooden Stool (guessing, in room next to bed) *2770: Wooden Stool (guessing, could be chair, on floor near wooden table) *2771: Chair (guessing, on floor near wooden table) *2773: Wooden Stool (guessing, could be chair, on floor near wooden table) *2775: Wooden Stool (guessing, in room next to bed) *2776: Unknown (could be Desk In-Tray, on wooden table) *2786: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label (behind Trevelyan) *2792: Metallic Securing Strips (train floor plate) *2793: Metallic Securing Strips (train floor plate) *279E: Metallic Securing Strips (train floor plate) *279F: Metallic Securing Strips (train floor plate) *27AB: Dark Wooden Door (room before Trevelyan) *27AF: Roller Door (room before Trevelyan) Unused Weapons *20: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 14) *21: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 15) *23: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 17) *24: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 18) *25: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 19) *26: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 1A) *2D: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 21) *2F: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 23) *31: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 25) *34: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 28) *35: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 29) *38: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 2C) *3C: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 30) *3D: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 31) *40: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 34) *41: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 35) *42: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 36) *44: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 38) *45: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 39) *46: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 3A) *47: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 3B) *48: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 3C) *49: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 3D) *4A: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 3E) *4B: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 3F) *4C: D5K Deutsche (Guard ID 40) Text Bond's retort to Trevelyan's "Why can't you just be a good boy and die?" line in the film. Said line never made it into this mission (it appears in Facility instead), so this doesn't fit anywhere: Bond: You first. Category:Prerelease GoldenEye